Kate Denali: The Untold Story
by Lady Ali
Summary: Will Kate Denali ever find the love she seeks or will she forever be alone. Beaten and bruised is how she sees herself until he comes into her life. This story shows Kate's life from the beginning. With a lot of secretes to be revealed...
1. Prologue

Kate Denali: The Untold Story

Prologue

It's almost been a thousand years since that day, that horrendous day that set everything in motion. A day that is forever burned into my mind and my daily thoughts.

Katrina Sloveski died that day at the hands of her father, but she was brought back to life…If that's what you call it.


	2. Chapter 1: The Turning Point

_A/N: Hey everyone, I hope you like this story as much as I enjoy writing it. Updates will come as soon as I can write them I promise I do write a lot of stories lol. But here you go. Let me know what you think. Enjoy :) Oh also a huge thanks goes out to two people for this story one being my beta Lindz and one being my prereader Hope. Love you both dearly. _

Chapter 1 ~ The Turning Point

I had spent the whole day, from sunrise till right around dusk, in the market place in our families stand. The market place was right in the middle of town and there were people all around me. I was supposed to be working…selling our families goods from the farm. But, instead I was sketching something I did often to pass the time.

I loved the sketch. To see something come to life on the scraps I found. It was exciting to me to watch my hand fly across the paper creating what I saw through my eyes. Much more exciting then to see yet another piece of our families priceless things go for a little bit of nothing. That's right we also sell our things. We are broke. One of the families in town that has no money hardly at all anymore.

I hadn't been paying much attention that day or I would have realized that I was being watched all day.

When my sister and I trudged home that afternoon, only selling a few things that day we slowly walked into our house. I snuck a peak into my fathers small side room and saw another man in there with him. A man I didn't recognize at first. I heard my name and that of course piqued my curiosity, so when I leaned in to listen closer, but I wasn't sneaky enough. Because the door was opened and I was startled and caught listening by the man I didn't know.

I stood there as he smirked down at me. My eyes trained on the floor. I could feel the blush creep up on my cheeks. Just about the time his hand came up to cup my cheek. Catching me off guard I steeped back making him smirk even more at me.

"Good day ma'am." He spoke tilting his head down at me. Then he just walked away looking back at me once still smiling, then turned and walked out the door.

I looked back to the door that my father was now standing in. I knew what he was about to say. I had heard it about ten times before and my answer was the same each time. But he went ahead with what he had to say, knowing my reply before one word came through my lips.

"His name is Peter Contez the second and he has asked…"

I didn't even let my father finish with what he had to say, I knew what the gentleman wanted. I also knew the Contez family to be very wealthy and high up in the royal family. Peter himself looked upon himself as a prince or something. Even though he was only a duke. I hadn't seen Peter in a very long time, not since we were both young children.

He was royal blood and in my world that was looked upon as being royal. I wasn't sure how exactly he was royal blood, it had to do with the queen or something. But really I didn't care one bit for Peter Contez the second.

"No Father, I will not marry Peter. I don't care that he's asked you for my hand in marriage and that you said yes. I don't care that he is royal. Just because I am not married yet does not mean I will marry the first royal that comes to call for my hand."

My temper was on boil that day. I remember storming from the room with my father on my heels. Screaming this at him. Peter wasn't the first to call through and he wouldn't be the last. That's what I had thought that day…I had no clue what the day would bring me, if I had I might have made a different decision. Knowing my temper though probably not.

"KATRINA…" he yelled furiously slurring his words, his face as red as the apple I had plucked from the apple tree on the way home that day.

It had been seventeen years since I was born and back in the time I grew up in it was unheard of a female of my age to not be married and have kids already. NOT ME! I didn't want to marry for money or to be royal. No I wanted love and no one was going to keep me from it. Including my father.

I guess you could say I had high standards, that's what my father and sister always told me. But I just couldn't marry someone for the reasons my father wanted me to.

I seen marriage in a different light than everyone in this wretched place. They all including my father, seen it to mean more money and land for my family. Not me! I seen marriage to be a loving and binding contract between two people that were in love.

I didn't care about the money and land. I wanted things that I knew money couldn't buy. The sweet kiss from a husband before we both fell asleep in each others arms. The "I love your's" before he went off to work in the fields or what ever it is he does for our living. That's what I wanted and I'd be damned if I wasn't fighting for what it was I wanted.

"get back here this instant. You do not walk away from me." My father yelled as he got a hold of my arm and yanked me backwards. "You are going to marry Peter Contez and that is final. That is my last words on the subject do you understand me?"

I struggled to get away from him, I had never seen him so angry before. Releasing his grip on my arm he slung me towards the floor. I crawled my way towards the back door of our family home and outside with him following me, like I was his prey, him glaring down at me the whole way. I slide trying to catch my footing on the soft pebbled ground, but my slippers wouldn't catch. My hands scrapping across the small rocks, slicing my palms till they were bleeding.

I could see the rage in his eyes as my own filled and flooded over with tears as the fear took over my body. I had not an inkling of what was to come next because if I had I would have prayed for death to find me.

"You don't want to marry a man that has come to call for your hand. A man that has what this family needs. Then you are no daughter of mine." he screamed, the echoes of his voice sending chills down my body and sending birds in a near by tree squawking and flying away.

I watched as his arm came up and back down slapping me across the face with such force it sent me back on the ground my head whipping around. My body hitting the ground knocking the air right out of me. Leaving me gasping for air.

I laid there crumpled up crying out in pain as my father continued to kick me screaming at me that I was going to do as he says and that I was a disappointment to him. Words that were just like the slap in the face he had just gave me. They hurt just as much.

"NO DAUGHTER OF MINE WILL REFUSE WHAT I HAVE SET FORTH" kick…. "NO DAUGHTER OF MINE WILL TELL ME NO…" kick….

He stopped after that last kick looking down at me then shrugged all of the sudden moved away from me and the words that came out of his mouth next were staggering to me.

"You are no longer welcome here, you are no longer my daughter…."

One last kick after those words, were like nailing the nails into my coffin. Every kick was like a wound to my soul coupled with those words. He kept kicking me in the stomach over and over and over.

After about the tenth kick, im not really sure if it was ten I had kind of lost count and blacked out of and on but I think it was ten, well I remember closing my eyes, my body going numb and the words that I muttered, is the only thing I really remember.

"I'm not your….daughter." I muttered, as I did I opened my eyes to look at him once more.

The truth be told I really wasn't his daughter, he knew it but at the time I had no clue. I found this out years later, that as a newborn baby I was found on their door step and his wife at the time fell in love with me and became my mother. They looked for my biological parents but they were never found. I did however find them, but that's another part of my story. A part to save for later.

As those words came through my lips he froze where he stood, he looked down into my eyes then he walked away from me. He left me there battered, bruised and bloody. I watched as he walked away from me, then my eyes slowly closed in and the darkness over took me.

When I woke back up, the sky had turned black and rain drops had begun to fall from the sky down onto my skin. Each drop caressing my cheek as it made its final destination sliding down my face.

I could barely move the pain causing me to cry out with each subtle move I made. No one came to help me. No one cared that I was lying there in so much pain or so I thought no one cared. One person knew and one person cared.

That very person watched me from a distance….


	3. Chapter 2:The Burning Memory

Chapter 2 ~ The Burning Memory

Sitting at home in Denali, I remembered that day crystal clear. It was like watching a movie in my head, every detail in perfect clarity. It's a day that haunted my thoughts constantly. I was weak back then, yeah I had a feisty temper the one I still have, but I was weak. I should have fought back. I should have stood my ground and just left. But back then that was unheard of.

Just simple things would pull me into the memory of that day, the smell of dirt, feeling rain drops on my skin…simple things would return that memory of being beaten and left for dead by my father.

Laying there, in and out of consciousness, I started to lose feeling in my arms and legs. I wanted to move away from where I was, I wanted away from him. But I couldn't move. I had no clue what to do.

The next thing I knew I felt like I was floating. Looking up I saw the most beautiful lady who smiled down at me. I pulled my eyes away from hers not letting the glow of her gold eyes float away from my mind, but looking down at the ground. _She was carrying me. But where was she taking me? _I had no clue what was going on.

"It's going to be okay, honey. I can't believe he did that to you. Don't you worry about him, he will never hurt anyone ever again, I will see to that. I thought he was a good man when I left…"

She had lost me after it was going to be okay, I just couldn't keep my eyes open any more. I was so cold and every inch of my body hurt. I just wanted it to end. The last thing I remember was the three words that slipped out of my mouth as she carried me to where ever she was taking me.

"Just….kill….me…"

I heard her mutter something but by that time, the pain had taken over me and my body had given up.

"PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME! PLEASE MAKE IT STOP…." I was screaming but no one was around to hear me, no one was listening to me. No one was here to help me or save me or make the burning stop.

He must have come back for me and decided to finally do away with me for real this time. He wasn't just going to beat me…but destroy me. Burning me alive. Turning me to ashes…to smithereens and scattering me where no one would even know what happened.

It was useless to yell…

useless to fight…

useless to even try..

Helpless to fight off my destruction.

I was nothing to him and he was proving that to me over and over again. The burning was the worst pain I had ever felt, pain I would never wish on another human being. It was torture that was usually brought forth on a criminal, someone that murdered someone. A torture that should be put upon him. He should be burnt alive not me. What had I done? Nothing but defy him.

I was getting pissed off and it was taking the burn away, or at least the thought of the burning away from my thoughts.

The burning raged on and I had no clue how I was still here, still thinking, still breathing, still…here. I should be a pile of ashes, I shouldn't be here or my thoughts shouldn't be everywhere like they were right at this very minute. I wish it would stop. It's making me dizzy all the thoughts circling each other. My thoughts were going off like fireworks, a million different colors colliding into one loud boom.

Have you ever sliced your finger open deeply? Think about that pain, how did it feel? Well, take that pain and multiply it by a thousand…no wait that's not enough, multiply it by a million. Yeah that's better…but not really close enough. This pain is a pain that is unimaginable by any mere human. That's the kind of pain this was. It was unimaginable tortuous pain and I was swimming in it. I was drowning in the dark burning flames that ravished my body. The pain dragging me down into the bottomless pit I was in.

But somehow my hands started to surface and then my toes, I could feel them, I could move them. But there was a downfall; as soon as they surfaced my heart sank deeper, thudding in my ears, pounding in my chest. It felt as if it was going to thump right out of my chest…faster and faster it raced along. Like a horse in a race, trying to get to the finish before anyone else. What I didn't know at the time was the finish meant that it would stop beating, and that is exactly what it did. It won. It stopped with one last thud.

I was dead…


End file.
